All new game
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: what if there was more then one daughter to the Weasley family? And She's the third two Fred and George making them tripletes. Bella isn't the Bella Edward thought he knew. Her name is Maria Weasley, shes comming home after she had her heart broken to start a new. What happens when a sirtan Slytherin Prince catches her eye? and Edward and Family come for protection detailed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Ron p.o.v

I woke up and look at my calendar. I smiled today is the day Mia's coming home. Harry will finally meet everyone in the family. I got dressed in the blue shirt that Mia gave me before she left and a nice pair of blue jeans. I walked out of my room to the kitchen. I had to walk around the twins because they were crammed into my room to make more room for Charlie, Bill and Mia.

Bill and Charlie were already there in their sliver matching shirts that Mia gave them, Fred and George came down in their red shirts, Ginny is in her cream blouse and Percy is in his green shirt both were also from Mia. Dad left to go and pick up Mia from the train station then apperate back here. I could just imagine that she is in the same color as Fred and George. Mum was at the stove making Mia's favourite breakfast.

Hermione came down smiling at us. "When's she getting here?" she asked. Mum looked at the clock on the muggle wall; the one Mia gave us that's just beside the family clock. "Soon, her train should be getting close to the station." She said.

**Arthur P.o.v**

Sitting down on the bench at Mia's arrival platform, I played with the navy blue tie that Mia gave to me on father's day. I was happy to oblige her written request for me to pick her up and not Molly, but the letter that it was sent was a little wet. The train's whistle blew; I looked away from my hands and towards the approaching train. It came to a stop and people came pouring out, Families where hugging there members that have been away for some time.

"Hey, Dad you look good." Mia's voice said from behind me. I turned around and hugged her. "So do you Mia, we've missed you around the house." I whispered. "I've missed you guys too. You're wearing the tie. I knew it would look good on you." She said smiling. Though it didn't reach her eyes. I took in her outfit, she was wearing a red blouse and black skinny jeans, and her red hair was tied into a ponytail. "Come on let's get you home to your mother, so that she can fuss over how skinny you've gotten." I said. Mia laughed and reached for her suitcase, but I grabbed it before she could. I took her hand and led her to the nearby ally way. I turned on the spot and felt Mia's hand tighten when I did so. We were soon pressed from all sides.

We stopped just outside the gate. "Woow" Mia said. When she was stead I walked her through the gate.

**Maria "Mia" P.o.v**

I looked at my family home and I took in every detail. Me and dad got to the door but it opened before dad had reached for the handle. Fred and George were there, they were also in their red shirts, and they hugged me. "You're finally home!" they said together. I laughed, while I was being passed around the family. Ron pulled me towards a brown haired girl. "Mia this is Hermione, Hermione this is Maria Weasley but just call her Mia." Ron said.

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet one of the two of my brothers best friends that he's always writing to me about." I said. She blushed, but not as bad as Ron did. "Alright everybody sit down we have more people coming seven more not counting Harry." Mum said. "Seven more mum?" Fred asked slipping in on my left side, "Who are they? Did Dumbledore say?" George asked slipping in on my right side. "Yes, he did. He also said that Maria may know them. Their names are Carlisle, Esum, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Alice Cullen." Mum replied.

I snapped off a piece of the table off and into my hands. "What?" I asked. My voice sounded calm while my world came crashing down. Mum looked at me, "You know them then Maria?" she asked. "In a manner of speaking I do." I said off handily, but before she could ask me more there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door. I stopped letting my scent leek under the door before I opened it. I swung it open. "Hello Cullen's, Miss me?" I asked. They gasped. "Bella?" Edward asked taking in my true form.

**Edward P.o.v**

"Bella?" I asked looking at this curvy, red haired goddess. "No, my name is Maria Weasley, but I was Bella when I was in the states studying Muggles." She said while glaring at me._ "Dude, she's pissed at you"_ Jasper thought at me. She turned and winked at Jasper, "come on into my humble home." She said while walking away. She led us into the kitchen where she stopped and sat down between two other boys who were also in red shirts.

"Well, hello you must be the Cullens. I'm Molly, this is my husband Arthur. These are our children the ones with red hair, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the triplets Fred, George and Maria – but we call her Mia-, Ron, and Ginny. Here we have one of our guests Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to each one, they waved in turn, except Mia who was looking out the window.

"Yes, we've already meet Maria in the states while she was studying Muggles." Carlisle said. Mrs. Weasley nodded; she turned to her eldest daughter. "Well, why don't you introduce them Maria?" she said in your being rude voice.

Mia turned towards us and smiled. "Of course Mum." She said as she got up from her spot. "The head is Carlisle, and then we have his Mate Esum, their children Emmet, his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice, and the Edward the heart breaker." She said getting right into my face. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. She struggled against me; suddenly I was being ripped away from Mia. Gasping and sputtering noises came from Mia, I watched her as she clung onto jasper while she caught her breath.

I saw the three eldest brothers pointing their wands at me. "No not at me! Jasper he has no self-control!" I said. "I'd rather be with Jasper then you." Mia said stepping away from Jasper and taking his hand. "Come on Jasper, you don't need his critasum." She said pulling him away to the family room. Her twin brothers fallowing after.

Fred P.o.v

"You know Mia, leave it to you to fall in love with a vampire, break up with them, and have him almost kill you by kissing you. Just to have to save the one you like from him." George said in awe. Mia laughed at him. "Thanks for the long winded description of my messed up love life George." She said.

"So Jasper, how long has Mia's magic spell been on you?" I asked. "Fred!" she said. "Magic spell?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. "He means, when did you feel the need to protect me as a brother would a sister." Mia explained while glaring at me. "Oh, well ever since I was forced to leave her back in forks." He said while he pulled Mia to rest at his side.

"Jazzy is everything ok in here?" a twinkling voice asked. "Yes Alice, everything's fine. Go back to the family." She nodded and left. Mia's eyes drifted closed as her head leaned against Jaspers shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Train to Hogwarts**

Jasper P.o.v

Mia, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all crammed into a compartment of the train. The rest of my family was in the compartment ahead of us. At the moment me, Rose, and Emmet are the only ones that she allows around her and to call her Mia or Maria, the rest of the family has to call her Ms. Weasley or just Weasley.

I could feel Rose's happiness from the next compartment, and guessed that she was happy that Mia is letting her try again to get to know the really her. We thinks it's because me and rose weren't around her at all while we were in Forks and that's why she's letting us near her know. Emmet's aloud because he wouldn't let her leave him alone. Edward and Alice aren't at all impresses with this arrangement. Oh well.

I was snapped from my inner musings when the door opened. I looked up and saw a blonde haired boy standing there, "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked glaring at him. "Just wondering if the rumours were true." He said looking at Mia then at me. "Seems like they are. The Weasel girl has finally returned to the hovel called home, and a bunch of veggie- vamps came with." Malfoy sneered.

"I'd rather be a Weasel then a ferret." Mia said getting up from her spot beside me to restrain her brother with one hand, glaring at Malfoy with her other hand on her hip. He looked her over like a vampire would his prey. "Well you're not as ugly as I thought you'd be." He said after a minute. "You disgust me." She replied crossing her arms over her chest. He smirked. I could feel the lust rolling off of him in waves, Mia's disgust was also rolling off of her in waves but there was a little bit of lust mixed in. "Well, I've been breathing this air for long enough, I'll go. I'll see you around, sweet heart." He said to her then left. "Perv." She muttered.

Draco P.o.v

Maria Weasley is a looker. She had long legs that were being showed off by her school skirt, which was two inches to short but not a big deal. Her hips were wide and curvy. Her slim waist and flat well-toned stomach from all the time she played Qwiditch shown through her tight blouse, her breasts were an easy C cup as they strained against her shirt. Her red hair was like a brilliant red flame, unlike her siblings which reminded me of a muggle fire truck.

Her face held her full lips, that were begging to be kissed, a small nose that fit perfectly between her high cheek bones. That led up to her sparkling blue eyes that were framed by full lashes. She was the perfect definition of drop-dead-sexy in the wizarding world. "Dracey! Where were you?!" Pansy asked in her nasily annoying voice. "I went to scare heads compartment to see if the weaselet number 1 actually did come back. She did, and I told you not to call me Dracey." I replied. She sighed then batted her eye lashes at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down between Crab and Goloil. Even though she made room for me to sit next to her. But I knew if I did she would want me to lie across her lap and let her card a hand through my hair.

"So, is she as ugly as her family?" Crab asked. "Actually the Weasley women of this time are quiet attractive." Zambeany said. "Yes they are, Maria certainly is. She's latterly the definition of drop-dead-sexy." I said as the imagery of Mia popped into my head. "To bad she's a blood traitor and in Gryffindor." Pansy said not sounding at all disappointed. I noticed Maria was outside our door. "It's alright Rose, I'll wait for you here. I'm already dressed." She said while she lend against the space between the compartment and the changing rooms. "Alright, be right back." Rosalie said.

I got up and opened the door. She had put her hair up and was re-reading a letter that looked official, it had the ministry logo on it, but I ignored it. "Couldn't keep away could you Weasley?" I asked. She turned to face me. "Oh, it's you again, what do you want?" she asked slipping the letter back into her pocket. "Please call me Draco." I said smirking. She watched me for a second, her eyes racking over me.

"Why?" she asked meeting my eyes once more. "Because I want to get to know you." I replied, deciding that telling the truth would be a better idea. "Alright Draco, call me Maria and we'll see how this goes ok?" she asked when her friend came back, but she was still waiting form my answer. "Ok." I said. She smiled and turned to her friend. "Ready to go?" she asked before she had turned completely away from me, "Yep." Her friend said. Maria nodded and started to leave. "See you Draco!" Maria called over her retreating shoulder. "See you" I replied.

Maria "Mia" P.o.v

"_Why did I do that? He's a Malfoy, what good could possible come out of being his friend?"_ I questioned myself. I sighed the only there was to do now is see how the friendship goes. But just to be safe I won't tell my family or Harry and Hermione till I feel it's safe to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Maria "Mia" P.o.v

Me and my friends made our way to the carriages; I suddenly felt a cold hard hand grab me by the arm and drag me into the trees. I turned around and saw that it was Edward who had dragged me here. "What do you want Cullen?" I asked when he let me go. "To ask you to come back to me, I only left you to protect you. I thought you were a normal human, I was looking out for your well-being." He said. "Hell no, you left me there in the woods, and you think just because you told me why you left I'd just forgive you and pick up on our relationship? That's not how it works so screw off." I said running towards the carriages.

I made just as the last one was about to close its door. I ran and hopped into the carriage. "Well, we meet again Maria." I looked up and saw Draco. "Hello Draco, where are your friends?" I asked. "It got full so I grabbed this one." He replied. "Ahhh, that makes sense." I said. The carriage made its way up the road towards the school.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" he asked. I sighed. "Well, my ex-boyfriend is one of those veggie-vamps and he left me in the woods in Forks, well since he found out that I'm a witch he took me aside and told me the reason why he left me and that he still loves me and to talk me into taking him back. I told him hell no and to screw off. I ran off and made this Carriage." I said while I glared out the Carriages window.

It went quiet for a bit. "So you're saying that you have a delusional veggie-vamp after your heart again?" he asked. "Yep, a very annoying thing to have don't you know." I replied. "Yes, I know. Do you know Pansy?" he asked. "As in Parkinson? The pug faced girl, who thinks she's all that but really just desperate and stupid?" I asked. "Yep, that's her. Anyways she's obsessed with me, she won't leave me alone!" he said.

Draco P.o.v

"Hmmmm. I think I may have a solution to both our problems Draco dear." Maria purred. "And what is this plan?" I asked. "We pretend to go out, of course it'll have to start out slow with some harmless flirting." She replied. "I love that idea, let's do it!" I said. She smiled and giggled at my eagerness. "When should we start?" she asked. "Tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up from your dormitory after your friends have left so it will be more believable, and so that can't stop you from leaving with me." I said. She nodded.

The Carriage stopped and the door opened. I got out first and offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her down. Her lips brushed across my cheek. "Till tomorrow Malfoy." She said mockingly. She winked and ran into the crowd. "Draco, What were you doing with her?!" Pansy yelled at me. "Nothing, we just happen to have shared the same Carriage that's all." I said shrugging.

Maria "Mia" P.o.v (the two schools are already there)

After the two visiting schools sat down at their chosen tables Dumbledore got up and walked to his podium. "Now the ministry has a champion from the host school. She is allowed to be under 17. So please give a hand to Maria Weasley, the Ministry's Champion." There was a sporadic clapping from around the room. I sighed and got up from my spot. I walked to the front and shook hands with Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, then finally Dumbledore. I looked at the crowd of students. My eyes swept over my family and friends all looking worried and scared. I didn't look at the Cullen's to know they were worried for me.

We were dismissed and I was making my way to my dormitory. When I heard, "sppt! Maria over here!" coming from an abandoned class room. I looked around and stepped inside. Closing the door behind me. "Draco? What's up?" I whispered.

Draco P.o.v

"Are you ok with being a champion?" I asked. She smiled. "Yes Draco, I'm ok with being a champion. Are you worried about me?" she countered. "Yes I am. You're my friend and soon to be pretend girlfriend, don't you think I should be?" I asked her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Relax Draco, I'll be fine, I've been through worse here and in the states. We need to go before our friends wonder where we are." She whispered in my ear. I shivered as her breath creeps its way across my neck. I nodded.

She moved away and towards the door. "See you in the morning." She said then she left. I stood there for a minute letting her get further into the hall way. I walked slowly out and into the now empty hallway and made my way to my dormitory. Maria was in my head the entire way. I walked passed my friends saying that I was tired and was going to bed. In that moment I found one thing out about myself. In one day I had fallen hard in love with Maria Weasley. A smile creped onto my face as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maria "Mia" P.o.v

I woke up and dressed after I heard Hermione leave the dorm. I walked down the stairs in time to see Harry, Ron and Hermione leave through the porthole. I waited five minutes before I exited the dorm. "Hello lovely, miss me?" Draco whispered in my ear from behind me. I smiled and turned towards him. "Yes I did, let's go to breakfast I'm hungry." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the hallways of the school.

My hand was tingling where his and my skin connected. I only thought of it for a second before we came to the doors of the great hall. "What do we do now? Do I sit at your table or do you sit at mine?" I asked looking at him. "Mine, I'll protect you from them." Draco said giving my hand a sqwize. I nodded and let him lead the way into the hall. The noisy room went quiet when we came in. it seemed like every one's eyes were on us.

Draco pulled me towards his table. He led me to his friends and sat me down beside Zambeany; he took a seat next to me. He grabbed my hand sending sparks up my arm. "What is she doing here?" Pansy asked. "She's here cause I like her." Draco said. I blushed slightly. Pansy glared. "You like this Gryffindor slut?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow. "Me a slut? Well that's a stretch, last time I checked the dictionary for that word it still had your picture underneath it. "I said mildly annoyed with her attitude.

She glared at me, Zambeany laughed. "I can see why you like her Malfoy. She's a spit fire." He said watching me with interest. "Well, I'm sorry Zambeany, I currently have claim to this one, so hands off." Draco said. I blushed and smiled. _"I'm his…No stop it, even if you like him Maria, he just wants to be your friend. Nothing more."_ I thought to myself. "You know you're cute when you have that faraway look on your face." Draco whispered into my ear. I looked up at him. "You know, you're very handsome when your being sweet." I replied while I blushed.

He smirked; my heart skipped a beat when I looked at him. "I love you." I whispered. I clamped my mouth shut when I realized what I just let slip. "I'm sorry; Maria, but I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Draco asked looking at me. "Nothing, just that class should be starting soon." I said. He watched me for a minute then nodded. He went back to eating his breakfast.

Draco P.o.v

I finished breakfast and grabbed Maria's hand. "Come on Maria. Let's go grab our time tables and see what classes we have together." I said. "Ok." She answered. Together we walked to the teachers table and spilt off to our heads of house. "Stay away from Maria, She's my girl." I turned and saw one of the Cullens. "You must be Edward. I've heard a lot about you, but none of it was good." I said watching him. "Stay away from her." He repeated. "What if I don't?" I asked. "No one will find your body let's just put it that way." Edward said.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Why are you talking to my boyfriend?!" Maria yelled when she got close. "Just giving him some friendly advice." He lied. "Nice try, but did you forget we went out for a year? I know your lying. Threaten to kill my boyfriend again and I'll call Aro." She warned. "Don't you fight your own battles Maria?" he asked. "Oh, I do, but all my ideas have you being cut up and burning you one piece at a time." If it were possible for vampires to pail, Edward would be see through. He turned and left the area.

She walked up to me. "You ok?" she asked. "Ya, I'm fine, he didn't touch me." I told her. She sighed, she lend in and kissed me on the lips. I stood there shocked. She leaned away and left. I slowly made my way to my first class which was charms, though I paid very little attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas of the plot and the hope that one day I'll own Harry Potter or at least have Fred Weasley.**

Harry P.o.v

Maria walked me to poisons class, Ron and Hermione forgot their books back in the common room, so they had to go back and get them. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She was quiet, not like the Maria I meet during the summer holiday. "Maria? Are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me. "Yes, Harry I'm fine. Well I'll see you later." She said while Fred and George dragged her away to history class.

I walked into the classroom, and sat down to wait for Ron and Hermione. Maybe they'll have insight on why Maria's acting like this. They came in and sat down on either side of me. "Did you guys notice how odd Mia's been acting?" I asked them. "Nope, Mia's a girl, and you know how strange girls can be." Ron said shrugging. "She's in love. She probably thinks she scared him off by doing something." Hermione said.

Ron and I looked at her. "How do you know that?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm girl, there for I know how to speak girl and how to read girls, do you have any other brilliant questions?" she asked while she raised her one of her eyebrows. I sighed and pulled out every ingredient for any potion I could think of and put them onto the table.

Fred P.o.v

Me and George watched our sister writing notes for the class. She looked normal but me and George knew better and knew there was something up with her. I grabbed our prototype for conversion paper and tapped it with my wand. I wrote mine, Georges, and Maria's name in the corner of the paper. I watched as mine, George and Maria's glowed in our colors. Mine light blue, George green, and Maria Blood red.

All three of us looked at our ghostly teacher to see if he noticed. He didn't. He went on with his blah, blah, blahing.

Fred: 1, 2, 3 testing.

George: TESTING RECIVED TWIN BROTHER!

Maria: you two are nuts, I can't believe I'm related to you guys

Fred: ouch, that hurts dear sister. You're our triplet, you complete us. To insult us is to insult you.

George: yes, Fred you have a point.

Maria: Goof balls, but I love you guys.

George: So tell us dear sister, what is floating around in your pretty little head of yours?

Fred: yes, please tell us. We want to help.

George: Please Mia, pretty please. Throw your bothers a bone.

Maria: I don't want to talk about it. Please don't bring it up again, I'm bagging you.

The bell rang and she turned off the paper. She gave us a look and left. Me and George gave each other a worried look and ran after her. George has charms with her, so I walked him there thinking Mia was there waiting for him. Maybe he can get her to tell him what's bothering her. I have a feeling it's about a boy, I'm not the one who understands about my sisters having boy problems, so that's up to George.

When we got there Mia was waiting in the front. She gives me a sad smile and pulled George into the class, waving me off.

George P.o.v

Me and Mia sat down beside each other. "You're not going to let this drop until I tell you, are you?" she asked. "Maria, you know me and Fred as well as we know you. You might as well spill it." I said leaning forwards a bit and slightly towards her. She sighed. A smile creped onto across my face. I knew I was breaking through. She half glanced at me and then at the conversation paper. I nodded and pulled mine out. We both waved our wands over them then wrote our names onto the top of the paper.

Our colors glowed. We looked up to see if Professor Flitwick had noticed, he didn't.

George: Spill it Maria.

Maria: I'm in love with our worst enemy's son.

I looked at her and mouthed. 'You've got to be joking.'

Maria: not joking really I am in love with Draco Malfoy. Really truly in love with him. George I'll understand if you're disapproving.

George: No, you're my sister. Does he make you happy?

Maria: Yes, he makes me very happy.

George: Then who am I to judge. Your scared that you admitted your feeling too fast and scared him off aren't you?

Maria: Yes, I am.

George: then I will help you.

Maria: Thanks George, you're the best.

George: I know.

I snapped me head up when the bell rang. I walked Maria down to Transfigurations and I went to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. That I have with Fred. "So did you figure out what is with Mia?" Fred asked. "Yes, I did, she's in love. With non-other than Draco Malfoy." I replied. "We're going to have to talk with him later tonight aren't we?" Fred asked. "Yes we are." I said.

Harry P.o.v (the night of champion picking)

All three schools gathered in the great hall. Maria was already in a different room waiting for the other three champions to join her. Dumbledore and the Ministry men got the Goblet into the middle of the room. I noticed that Fred and George had moved to sit on either side of Malfoy. They were whispering to him. I turned back to the front when Dumbledore started talking. "This is the moment we've been waiting for. Let's see who will be joining in the tournament. From Damstrang school,-paper fly's out of Goblet- Victor Krum!" the boy's cheered.

"From Boxtus girl school, -paper fly's out of the Goblet- Flure Delcurle!" most of the girls cried and clapped for their fellow class mate. "And finally Hogwarts School, -paper fly's out of goblet- Cedric Diggory!" His house went wild as he went in to join the others in the room. "There are our champions cheer them on and support them th-" the Goblet spat out another name. Dumbledore grabbed it. "Harry Potter" he said then he turned to the crowd. "HARRY POTTER!" I got up and Hermione pushed me. I went into the other room and was questioned by Dumbledore. I now have no choice but to compete against Maria and the other champions.

**AN:**

**So sorry for the wait. I just got my account back so read and review and ideas for my stories will be help full to. The chapters will be dictated to you. ~ Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight or Harry Potter. The rights belong to the writers.**

Maria "Mia" P.o.v

I was sitting with Cedric and his friends as they talked about the upcoming task. They told us what kind of methods they would like to see from the champions epically us since we're from Hogwarts but playing for different areas. Cedric just smiled and nodded his head. He turned to me. "What do you think the first task is?" He asked. "I don't know. I hope that their easy on us, I mean this is the first task." I said. He nodded. Harry came up and pulled me and Cedric aside. "I know what the first task is. It's Dragons." He told us. "What?" I asked. "Dragons? How do you know?" Cedric asked. "I saw them. One for each of us." Harry said.

I nodded and bided Cedric good bye and patted Harry on the shoulder as I made my way to the library. "_Ok find information about Dragons." _I thought to myself. As I passed Alice, Rosalie and Emmet. I just sent them a wave and rushed towards the library. "Maria, wait!" Rosalie called. I stopped "What Rosalie? I need to get to the library." "I know but Alice knows what book you'll need, but she needs to come with you. Please she's been bagging me to get her with you to talk." Rosalie said. I sighed. "Fine. Ms. Cullen come on." I called to Alice.

She moved away from the wall and danced towards me. Emmet got up to fallow. "No Emmet, you're going to get bored and I don't have the time to stop you from being a trouble maker." I said. He pouted. "Next time." I said. I turned and led Alice to the Library. Once we got there I turned to her. "Ok, what book do I need?" I asked her. She walked around and started looking in the shelves. I sat down at a nearby table. Someone sat down beside me. I thought it was Alice. "Alice, I'm willing to start our friendship again." I said turning to face her. But instead I saw Draco. "And you're not Alice. Can I help you Draco?" I asked trying to keep calm. "I need to talk to you." He said.

"Ok, so talk." I said as Alice came back to tell me that she's going up stairs. I pulled out my cell phone that she gave to me as a secret birthday present that Edward didn't know about. I told her to text me. She nodded and disappeared up the stairs. I turned back to Draco. I made the continue wave letting him know that he had my complete attention. "So, ummm. I know we haven't talked since the kiss in the great hall. But I think we need to talk about it now." He said.

Draco P.o.v

"Look, Draco. I know we were only supposed to pretend that we're going out. I just don't know what came over me, seeing Edward that close to you made me angry, and when he left I was just so relieved that you were safe that I lost myself and kissed you." She said looking away. Her ears turned red giving away her embarrassment. "Maria, I just wanted to tell you that I-" I stopped trying to find the right way to tell her. When I was about to open my mouth her phone made a bell like sound. "sorry." She said picking it up. She looked at it then started hitting buttons.

I watched her; she hit one more button then set it down next to her stuff. "Go on you were saying?" she asked, trying towards me. She watched me with her beautiful blue eyes. "I am in love with you Maria Teresa Weasley." I said as I looked into her eyes. She was about to say something when. "You've got to be joking Draco. Why have her when you can have me?" Pansy asked as she strutted in. "Huh, I didn't know you knew were the Library was Parkinson." Maria said dryly.

Alice P.o.v

-Vision-

"_Huh, I didn't know that you knew were the library was Parkinson." Maria said dryly. Parkinson glared and slapped Maria. Maria placed a hand to the area that was slapped then pulled it away. She then looked at it and in her palm there was blood. Then Maria looked up and fainted._

-End of vision-

I grabbed my cell and called rose. "Rose, its Alice get to the Library fast." I said. Then I hung up. I looked up and found that stupid book. I ran down the stairs just in time to see Parkinson raise her hand, but Rose's hand shot out and grabbed it. "I don't think so." Rose said. I sighed and walked out. I handed Maria the book. "I finally found the stupid thing, here Ms. Weasley." "Thank-you Alice." She said. I stopped. "_Did she just call me by my first name?"_ I asked myself. She got up and hugged me. "We're starting fresh Alice. But for now call me Maria ok?" she asked. I nodded.

Rosalie "Rose" P.o.v

I smiled as I watched Maria and Alice's new friendship took flight. Maria turns back to Draco. She lends in and gave him a quick kiss and whispers in his ear. "I'm in love with you too Draco Lucius Malfoy." Even though she knew us vamps could hear her. She grabbed the book and her stuff. She walked to the check-out counter, with her newly checked out book she grabs mine and Alice's hands. "Let's go tell Jaz the great news!" Maria said.

Alice was jabbering away to Maria about strategies that may help her beat the dragon. She looked very interested and asked questions about each one. Especially if there would be any harm done to the dragon and her. _"Ah, Maria still the animal lover." _ I thought with a smile. We soon came to the room were the Cullen's were assigned. Maria ran and hugged Esme and Carlisle, then Emmet; finally she hugged Jasper completely ignoring Edwards open arms. "Jaz, guess what!" she said as she sat down beside him. "What?" he asked. "Alice and I are on speaking terms and she's helping me with the tournament!" she said.

Jasper P.o.v

"That's great! What's the first task?" I asked. "Dragons." She answered in a serious voice. Worry was flowing off her in steady waves. "I'm worried that I might hurt the dragon." She told me after a second no doubt answering my unspoken question. "You could be killed! And you're worried about hurting it?!" Edward yelled. "I wasn't talking to you _Cullen_." She responded coldly, making the room seem as though it dropped a couple degrees. And the way she made Edwards Sure name, it was like it was something disgusting that she had found on her shoe.

Edward got up and picked Mia up from her spot beside me. "It can hurt you! Do something and be damned if you hurt it!" he said shaking her. I got up and pried his hands off her arms. Emmet grabbed him and pulled him away. Carlisle rolled Mia's sleeves up her arms and looked at the rapidly developing bruises on them. A tear fell down her face. "My arms are throbbing." She murmured to Carlisle. He pulls out his wand "Espiski" he said point it to her arms. She sighed in relieve and she rubbed her arms to get the warmth back into them. "Edward outside now!" Carlisle said. Boy I never have seen Carlisle this angry before. I sent Mia calming waves and placed a blanket over her.

Maria "Mia" P.o.v (day of first task)

I and Harry walked into the tent which faced away from the arena. When we entered I saw Cedric pacing. He looked up and nodded to us. We nodded back. Flure looked like she was about to be sick, Victor came and got me. We sat down on the far corner. Me and Victor have become great friends, but neither of us said anything. He sat me down beside him. I was tensing and relaxing over and over.

I heard a flash and Rita Skeeter talking. Victor got up. "This tent is for champions and friends." He said. "Well said Victor. Why are you here Rita? It's not like your our friend." I said pulling out my 'bitch' pose. The camera flashed and Dumbledore came in along with the other heads and Carlisle. "Alright Champions this is the – Ms. Granger what are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh, I'll just be going." She said giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze and giving me thumbs up. "Anyways, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. In a few moments each of you will be facing a dragon, which has been giving a golden egg to protect; this egg holds the clue for the next task." Dumbledore said.

Mr. Crouch cleared his throat we all turned our attention to him. "Right in order of pickings. Ms. Weasley, Ms. Delcure, Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Potter… Potter – ah yes very good there." He said as he put harry beside Cedric. Carlisle stood behind me and put his hands reassuringly on the tops of my shoulders. Mr. Crouch came around opening a velvet bag and he gave it a shake. He stopped in fount of me. I put my hand inside the bag and pulled out a familiar Norwegian Halfback that had the number five on it. "The Norwegian Halfback" Mr. Crouch said looking at me. I felt another wave of nausea hit me, so I'm pretty sure that I paled again. He walked to Flure who pulled out a Welsh Green that had a number two on it. Next was Krum, who pulled a Scarlet Chinese Fireball with the number three, then Cedric who got a Blue-ish gray Swedish Short – Snout, with the number one. Finally Harry pulled out a Hungarian Horntail with the number four on it.

"Now when the whistle blows Mr. Diggory will go out and face his dragon, as will all of you. Good luck." Mr. Crouch said then he left. The teachers stayed behind with us champions. Carlisle pulled led me to a stool. "How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine." I said. My voice sounding far away and hallow. Carlisle started to rub my shoulders. "Esme wanted to come and be here with you, but she was afraid that she would've started to cry when she walked in here." Carlisle said. I started to relax. The whistle blew and Cedric got up. "Good Luck Ced." I managed to force out. He nodded and walked out. I could hear the crowd cheer and I knew he was now facing the life sized version of his model.

"Maria Breathe!" Carlisle said shaking me slightly. I took a breath and let it out slowly calming my frazzled nerves. _"Just remember your potion, Maria, you made it perfectly under Professor Snape's expert eyes." _I thought to myself. Time passed and Flure, Krum were gone, along with Dumbledore and the other school heads leaving me, Harry and Carlisle. The whistle blew and I hugged Harry. "Good Luck Harry." I whispered. I let go. He nodded and left. Carlisle got up and hugged me. "I got to go and help at the hospital tents. Good Luck Maria." Carlisle said. He left and then I was completely alone. I heard screams and Shrieks from the Arena. _"Please god let Harry be ok" _I thought. Then minute later cheers broke out. "Four of our champions have faced their dragons. Let's see if our fifth and finale one can." The whistle blew. I walked out into the arena. The crowd cheered.

I looked around for the dragon. It showed itself, it blew fire at me; I dodged and hid behind a rock. I made three medium rocks into dogs and I took my potion. I counted to thirdly and felt my back popped open. I suppressed a scream of pain, and then I took flight. "She has wings!" Dumbledore said. I looked down and saw that the dogs were rocks again and the dragon looked at me. "Come and Get me." I muttered as I flew out of its reach. As soon as she was in the air I swooped down and grabbed the egg. As I pulled up and I felt my wings burn. I screamed and made a crash landing.


End file.
